Sebastian Smythe
Sebastian Smythe '''is a major character on ''Glee: The New York Story ''during the fourth, fifth and sixth seasons. He was a student at Dalton Academy and the New York Academy for Dramatic Arts. He was a member of the Dalton Academy Glee Club, the Warblers. He was a member of the New York Academy for Dramatic Arts Glee Club, the Finn Harmonic. Sebastian comes from a rich family, having been in boarding school his entire life before branching out and attending college in New York City. Sebastian doesn't speak much about his family, especially since his parents don't particularly accept his sexual orientation. His best friend is Marley Rose, who ironically was part of the rival show choir, the New Directions, during her time in High School. He is also close friends with Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson, Artie Abrams and Sam Evans. Sebastian initially dated Blaine as a way to spite Kurt, before genuinely developing feelings for him. Kurt and Sebastian date for a good portion of Season Four before they breakup off-screen. Sebastian then garners feelings for Marley's guitarist, Elliott Gilbert. While they go on a few dates, the relationship doesn't go anywhere. Sebastian realizes he is bisexual when he develops feelings for Marley, which aren't reciprocated. Despite this, he is able to get over his crush on Marley and the two remain close friends. During the five-year time jump, Sebastian marries Jenny McCarthy. Initially a recurring character during the third season, he was promoted during the fourth season. He is the first character in the series to discover his bisexuality on-screen and is the only male bisexual character. Sebastian is the only character who has diabetes. Sebastian works as a forensic scientist with the Brooklyn Police Department. Biography Sebastian was born in Westerville, Ohio on July 4, 1995. While his parents are unnamed, he has a younger brother named Brendan, who was initially his father's favorite. Sebastian and Brendan come from a rich family, with the two of them attending boarding school their entire lives. Sebastian grew tired of boarding school and eventually applied to the New York Academy of Dramatic Arts, where he was later accepted. Personality When Sebastian is first introduced, he is shown as a condescending, snarky, cocky and unapologetic character. He also at times can be snobby, and shows distaste when he mentions he lived in Ohio. He is often described as the 'male Santana'. While he initially joins Glee Club as a way to tear it down from the inside, it turns out he actually enjoys Glee Club. He only agrees to Sue Sylvester's plot because she is paying his medical bills. Sebastian is initially embarrassed when his teammates find out that he has diabetes, but when he gets their support, he decides to change his ways and become a nicer person. Sebastian's nicer demeanor draws Marley to him, and the two become best friends. It is during his friendship with Marley that he discovers he is bisexual. He's embarrassed about being bisexual because Kurt doesn't believe in bisexuality and shames him for it. However, Finn helps him embrace who he truly is, and Sebastian becomes unapologetic about who he truly is. Relationships '''Sebastian-Jenny Relationship ''(McSmythe)'' The Sebastian-Jenny '''relationship (commonly known as '''McSmythe) is the romantic relationship between Sebastian Smythe and Jenny McCarthy. Sebastian and Jenny initially couldn't stand each other in college, however, they developed a friendship during the five-year time jump, especially after Jenny broke up with Artie. It's revealed Jenny and Sebastian started dating soon after and eloped in Las Vegas. Sebastian and Jenny initially don't tell anyone they're married, but Marley finds out soon after. Jenny and Sebastian are then honest with their relationship with the rest of the Alumni. Sebastian-Marley Relationship ''(Sebarley)'' The Sebastian-Marley relationship (commonly known as Sebarley) is the friendship and one-sided romantic relationship between Marley Rose '''and '''Sebastian Smythe. '''During Sebastian's time in Glee Club, he gets close to Marley and the two of them immediately become good friends. Their relationship is strengthened when Marley goes into labor during a bank robbery and Sebastian fails to leave her. Soon they're inseparable, but it's during this time Sebastian develops feelings for Marley. After Puck threatens Sebastian, he cuts off his friendship with Marley, but later tells her the truth about how he feels. Sebastian becomes aware he and Marley can never be together romantically, but she supports him as he comes to terms with his bisexuality. They reinstate their friendship, and Sebastian and Puck later makeup as well. '''Sebastian-Kurt Relationship ''(Kurtbastian)'' The Sebastian-Kurt '''relationship (commonly known as '''Kurtbastian) is the romantic relationship between Kurt Hummel and Sebastian Smythe. After Kurt was hurt by Blaine leaving Glee Club and betraying Finn, he found solace in Sebastian, who ironically was the reason behind Kurt and Blaine's second breakup. Kurt sees how Sebastian has changed and decides to give the relationship a chance. Sebastian and Kurt try to include Blaine in their plans, but Blaine continues to show jealousy towards Kurt which ultimately annoys him. Sebastian and Kurt ended up breaking up off screen, but they are still shown to be good friends. The nature of their breakup is unknown, although it's assumed Kurt still had feelings for Blaine. Sebastian-Elliott Relationship ''(Sebelliott)'' The Sebastian-Elliott '''relationship (commonly known as '''Sebelliott) is the romantic relationship between Sebastian Smythe '''and '''Elliott Gilbert. Sebastian initially meets Elliott when he visits Marley to return the textbook she lent him. Since then, Sebastian is shown to have a crush on Elliott, especially when the boys mention it. Sebastian is later convinced to take a chance with Elliott when he realizes he has one life to live, and it's okay to take risks. Elliott reciprocates his feelings and the two of them go on a few dates. However, it appears it doesn't work out as Sebastian never mentions Elliott again. It is unknown if they're still friends. Sebastian-Blaine Relationship ''(Seblaine)'' The Sebastian-Blaine '''relationship (commonly known as '''Seblaine) is the romantic relationship between Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson. Sebastian initially shows interest in Blaine as a way to get under Kurt's skin. Sebastian is Blaine's date to the NYADA Homecoming Dance, which was intended to make Kurt jealous. However, Sebastian backs away when Blaine ruins his own relationship with Kurt without Sebastian's help. Sebastian even feels betrayed when Blaine leaves Finn Harmonic and joins The Acafellas, which is when he decides to comfort Kurt over the breakup. Sebastian and Blaine end up becoming good friends after Blaine returns to Finn Harmonic. Trivia * Sebastian lived in Paris prior to attending Dalton Academy. * Sebastian is the only character on the show to struggle with diabetes. He continues to refer to it after he's diagnosed: ** He threatens to drink both Marley and Puck's cup of coffee. Marley reminds him he's diabetic, meaning he put regular sugar instead of Splenda in their drinks. ** Sebastian asks where Artie and Sam keep Splenda after Puck's disastrous bachelor party results in them waking up with a hangover in their loft. * Sebastian is one of five characters who is bisexual; Brittany Pierce, Jessica Goodwin, Samantha Perkins and Sydney Park are the others. Sebastian is the only male character who is bisexual.